


Baby, Come to Me

by FanficAddict6



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-No Hydra, Bonding, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Season/Series 01, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAddict6/pseuds/FanficAddict6
Summary: When a mission leaves a baby on her own, the team must take her for a night. Little do Skye and Ward know, she's a little matchmaker.





	Baby, Come to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first foray into writing and publishing fanfiction here! Hopefully you enjoy it, despite it being new and un-beta'd. Please let me know if you catch any errors!

A scream tore through Skye, pulling her out of her nightmare. She knew that being on a mission was always risky, but this close after her shooting made her relive it over and over again. She knew she was not likely to fall back asleep, she grabbed some socks and silently opened her bunk door, padding over to the kitchen.   
The team had just completed a tedious mission but SHIELD still overtook the case and gave it to the team on the Bus. A married couple had been trying to track down individuals who might have had Inhuman genes to use as a security team. Their methods, while effective, were violent and aggressive, sending them to a lovely place in the Fridge. This, however, left their daughter, eight-month-old Evelyn, with no place to go, as there was no next of kin to take her. Knowing this made Skye sick to her stomach because this innocent little girl would be going into the foster care system and who knew what would happen to her there?!  
Skye was so deep in thought about her mission report and possibly just starting it now that she almost didn’t hear the sobbing of Evelyn in her portable crib in the lounge. She wandered over there, distracted from the kitchen and a possible snack. Leaning in, she grabbed the little one, checking that she didn’t need a change. She tried feeding her, but she rejected the bottle immediately. She tried singing, but Evelyn was so unimpressed and upset that it made her cry harder.   
She let out a small sigh, trying not to upset the baby further. She was almost at her wits end when she heard heavy footsteps coming up behind her. Ward. Thank God.   
“Please take her, I can’t get her to stop fussing,” Skye pleaded, hoping that a new person might be able to calm her down. He froze, as if he has never seen an infant before, at the very least a fussy one. Skye turned to him, offering Evelyn to him. Despite the crying and the fussing the infant was putting up, he had never seen Skye look so beautiful and more like a dream he could never have. He awkwardly took her, adjusting her in his arms. Her crying halted immediately, looking up at him with watery honey brown eyes, she eventually closed them, dozing off into a peaceful sleep in Ward’s arms.   
The arms that Ward believed could never hold anything innocent after all the bad things he has seen in the field as a SHIELD specialist. The arms that he had always wanted to be filled with a wife, and eventually their child, but working as a SHIELD agent wasn’t really conducive to dreams like that. He looked up at Skye, a look of wonder on his face as he observed both her look of affection and peace and the quiet baby in his arms. Never had he seen her so happy or so affectionate in any aspect toward him. He shifted her onto his chest, holding her close to him. Evelyn snuggled closer, tucking her face into his neck.   
“Do you want to sit down? She seems to be down for the count,” Skye suggested, motioning the couch in the lounge. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak, lest he say something that might scare her away, like how he had always wanted a family and that he would never do what his family did to him.  
She collapsed onto the couch, motioning him to sit next to her. Ward lowered himself down slowly, making sure to stay stiff so the baby wouldn’t wake up. He refused to let himself relax, despite the baby being out like a light. Before she can start an awkward conversation to break the silence, he does so first.   
“Why are you even awake? It’s like two in the morning,” he glances down at his watch, “three, I guess.” She shrugged.   
“Nightmares, mostly. I knew I wouldn’t be able to sleep, so I thought about just starting on my report, but then I heard Evelyn crying. Couldn’t really leave her then.” She glanced over at the sleeping child on Ward’s chest, feeling her heart fill with something that could only be described as maternal and hope. “Why are you awake?”   
“I heard someone walking around and then the crying got louder, so I was going to just ignore it, but the crying was going on for so long I decided to come see what was going on.” He held her closer, as if to protect her from all the evil within the world.  
The silence was acting like a lullaby to Skye, especially after her powerful awakening with the nightmare. She closed her eyes, head lulling onto Ward’s shoulder. It fell harder than she anticipated, leaving both Ward and Skye holding their breath that Evelyn wouldn’t wake up. When her breath stayed even and deep, they both let out a sigh of relief. Ward looked at her in shock, but immediately relaxed. Having a woman he loved and an innocent baby on his chest made him realize that his dream might not be as far away as he thought.   
Skye broke the silence with a sleepy murmur of, “You look so good with Evelyn. Imagine what it would be like if we had our own.” Ward froze. Did she just admit she had confessed having a family with him? Did she feel the same as him??   
“Skye?” He whispered, Skye answering with a little sound of sleepiness and protest at being kept awake. “Did you mean that?”   
She contained her sigh, despite the fact that all she wanted was to fall asleep with him and regret she said anything come morning. “Yes, I meant it. But I know you don’t feel the same way for me, so just pretend I never said anything, okay?” He tilted her chin up to face him and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He then kissed Evelyn’s soft hair. This was the first time Ward felt like he could have this.   
“I will never forget you said that. Did you even consider asking me if I felt the same?” How could she not see that he felt the same? Everyone else sure seemed to take notice of the Specialist’s feelings. Except, of course, the object of his affections.   
“Why would I do that? To be rejected and make life awkward? No thanks,” she said with a little bit of a scoff. She tried to turn her head away, but his hand kept her from doing so.   
“But you didn’t know what I would say,” he said, keeping her eyes locked on his. “Because I do feel the same. I have since, well, as long as I can remember. I could tell that you didn’t feel that for me. Until tonight, obviously. This isn’t some passing thing for me. I want this with you. A family. I couldn’t really connect with the rest of the team, until you came along. You gave me a home, and all I want is to give you the same.” His heart was racing. This was his heart on the line and she could crush it in a second. Evelyn stirred a little, probably at his speeding heart, but she simply turned her head and calmed again.   
“You did give me a home. And would I like us to have a home and family together? Yes, but not now. One day, we’ll leave and do the whole thing: white fence, shutters on the windows, hell, it could be in the suburbs and I would be happy. Because it would be with you. And that is all I have ever wanted.” She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, chaste and caring, but holding thousands of words that had yet to be spoken. Skye must have jostled Evelyn too much with the action, because she started to whimper, her little hand grasping onto Skye’s when she tried to move away. She chuckled and gently took her from Ward, settling her to her own chest. Evelyn settled right back in to her sleep, and Skye closed her eyes too, still leaning on Ward. He wrapped his arms around them, and slowly grabbing his phone out of his pocket took a picture of the three of them.   
He would always hold onto that picture as the hope he needed that he could, one day, have a family of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little ball of fluff!  
> Much love,   
> ~b


End file.
